


Spring is here (comic)

by Ajzan



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Fan Comics, I'm sorry for that, Old Work, Other, Sickfic, moomintroll feels guilty, sick snufkin, sniff is jealous, terrible English
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-24 05:30:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ajzan/pseuds/Ajzan
Summary: The spring finally arrived to the Moominvalley and Snufkin along with it. But something is wrong with him and Moominmamma is first to notice, because Moomin went out to help neighbours with spring cleaning. Now little troll feels guilty for not waiting long enough for his friend.





	1. Cover




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8




	9. Chapter 9




	10. Chapter 10




	11. Chapter 11




	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I added to the story subplot of Moominmamma cutting Snufkin's hair (while he was still unconscious), because it was a mess, as seen on previous pages. I kinda dropped that, because it didn't fit well, so there's only this sudden change of hairstyle.


	13. Chapter 13




	14. Chapter 14




	15. Chapter 15




	16. Chapter 16




	17. Chapter 17




	18. Chapter 18




	19. Chapter 19




	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note:**

> I made this comic between 2012 and 2013. My art style wasn't very good back then (my English too...) and I'm sorry for that. Originally I posted English version on DeviantArt - 29 of 38 pages, cover included. I haven't finished editing and adding text to last few pages. Maybe I will post them here.  
I know this project has many, many flaws, but I'm still proud of it years later. It's not only my first comic of this lenght but also finished (sort of...) story.
> 
> Hope you'll still like it. ^^


End file.
